


「Black ✴ Lamb」

by tenderfirstlove



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Reunion, best ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: It has been months of negotiatons and talks  between humans and androids which eventually led androids to being recognized as proper citizens with rights..However Connor is yet to be seen and a certain eccentric police man and his dog are starting to lose hope.





	「Black ✴ Lamb」

It's been months.

Months of endless waiting from Hank's side of the telephone, he was nervous, no- excited more like ? He couldn't quite place it, he felt so many things at this moment in time. Being in that lifeless white room, filled with hundreds of androids...being fooled by a carbon copy of Connor,only to be betrayed, _'foolish'_ , he'd thought as he shook his head.

Yet currently he could do nothing but wait for Connor to return (if he ever even did). 

But Hank couldn't think like that, they were successful after all. Humans and Androids, living in somewhat harmony. Both species roaming the cities and states freely with almost little to no opposition, of course you couldn't count dicks like Gavin to just suddenly admit how they were wrong and prejudiced, but... time changes us all, just like it had changed Hank (with some help from a certain puppy-eyed android). Hank had a lot to get used to, like how often he was stopped whilst walking Sumo by children, both human and androids alike, begging him to pet the fluffy dog. Sumo, if anything, felt spoilt by all the attention since Connor wasn't around anymore, but Hank couldn't deny this simple pleasure from him. Hank missed Connor so much, he looked so much like Cole after-all, from the same brown gentle eyes to the pre-designed blemished skin and soft curve of a smile, Hank couldn't help but feel worried for him. Android or not.

Whenever they'd come back to good ol' home after a walk around the block, Sumo always sat on the couch and before Hank could stop himself he'd call out a simple,' i'm home ', to no one, always frowning slightly as he remembered that there was no one to answer back, only his  lonely echo.

So there he sat, Sumo by his side and a glass of alcohol he nursed quietly as he looked at the new for any signs of an RK800 being spotted. He could never get over how much Sumo and himself seemed to miss the goofy android, "Cheer up buddy, he'll be back soon..", Hank spoke with a gruff voice, slowly lifting the glass to his lips before there was a ring at the door. He'd assumed it was those damn kids again or his annoying neighbours, can't they just tell how he needed to be alone ? Haven't they heard all the druken slurs at the crack of dawn and a loud bang following in succession as he passed out with Sumo barking in alarm.

The ringing continued,filled with determination.

Sumo almost immediatley got away from Hank's side and to the door, tail wagging excitedly like before when Connor used to visit, barking enthusiastically and panting as he ran from the door and back to Hank, who could only hold his head in his hands after another long tone of the doorbell rang before eventually the person had gone presumably home. The dog let out a sad whine as he nuzzled the legs of his owner,  Hank simply pat his head with one hand, only a few lonely tears keeping him company now.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the kitchen and the sound of crunching glass filled the room. " Jesus christ ! I had just gotten that fucking window fixed too, you god damned-!", Hank's eyes widened as the drink in his hand slowly dropped to the floor and shattered.

Sumo wildly ran to the figure, licking its face happily. "C-Connor ?", Hank spoke softly now, he was hoping that this wasn't a dream, he was about to pinch himself and pat himself down just to make sure before the person revealed their face. 

A familiar tuft of brown hair swooped over his forehead as brown eyes met blue. Sumo barked loudly as he pranced around Hank, pushing him towards the android. " Yes, Hank?",he softly replied as he got off from the shards and dusted himself off before continuing, " I'm sorry, I was pre-occupied and I could not get back as qu-", loud footsteps were followed with a harsh slap to the face before the android's head was shouted off its neck. " Do you have any idea at all of how worried I've been ?! For fuck's sake Connor ! You could have called or something ! Anything ! I was so worried ! I thought you were-", Hank stills for a second as he looked down at Connor, who seemingly understood.

 

_"I thought you'd died."_

 

Hank felt a familiar bitter taste in his mouth which suddenly felt parched and hot before he gave the idiot a hug. "I'm sorry Hank, but I hope that you do know I cannot really die-", his face was pushed further into Hank's chest, rough hands petting soft brown locks as they swayed in the middle of the kitchen, rigid robotic hands awwardly came up to hug the other as Hank murmured something softly. "Call me dad, son. Call me dad", he repeated as he gave a kiss to Connor' forehead.

Connor blinked blankly, remembering how once Markus had spoken about how he refered to Carl as 'Dad', perhaps this could be viewed in a similar fashion ? " The term 'Dad' or 'Father' is used to express a deep bond between two people connected by blood or...experience", Connor slowly explained, mostly to himself and Hank let him, just this once. "..I suppose it would only be appropriate to call you 'Dad', after all that's happened", he considered as he looked into Hank's reddened eyes which were filled with a slight fear of rejection. 

 

"I'm finally home, dad".

 

Connor spoke with a warm tone, a genuine smile gracing his features as Hank relaxed, affectionately ruffling his hair.

 

"Yes, you are, son."

 

And it suddenly felt as if all those months of worry and regret and disbelief were worth it, truly worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if they seemed kinda OC, i just really wanted to write something for them since theyre honestly the best part of the game, the little hug at the end of one of the routes just fucking killed me honestly :')


End file.
